Sleep Thorn
by Crow in the Woods
Summary: What if the old tale "Sleeping Beauty" was misconstrued? What if Maleficent was Morgana, Stefan was Arthur, and the child was Mordred? What if Sleeping Beauty was an action, not a person? When people are hurt, they make bad decisions. The wheel keeps spinning until someone decides to sacrifice and give peace to everyone else. Until someone falls into the Sleep Thorn.


_Note: I've had this idea for a while swirling around my head. It's an AU where the Mordred story line never happened. A few other things are changed, but it'll all be explained as the story goes on. This is set sometime between series 4 and 5. Let me know what you all think. Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Arthur's chambers were silent as the sun rose. He held the queen in his arms. The sun's warmth began to fill the room.

"One week", Arthur said to Gwen in a hushed tone. His voice shook. She looked up at him with shining eyes and a smile.

"I do hope Gaius was right. The seasons passed so slowly, I should be glad when one week has passed. What troubles you?"

"The Christening. Just thinking of it puts my nerves on edge."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Arthur. You had Merlin out making arrangements for the party and invitations yesterday.", she reassured him with a smile.

"It's not that. It's just... I think we need to prepare for every eventuality."

"So this is about Gwaine. You've checked the knights in every way possible. You cannot blame yourself for one slip."

"I must hold myself responsible. It is my duty to protect the kingdom. One slip, no matter how small, can lead to catastrophe."

"Just try not to think about it too much. The festivities should take it off your mind."

"You're right." He kissed her head and got out of bed. The sun shone strongly through the window pane.

"Morning sire," Merlin greeted Arthur as he walked through the door.

"Merlin, you're exceptionally late today."

"I was still making arrangements for the party. The scribe just finished writing the invitations." Arthur looked at Merlin in bewilderment.

"You actually were doing your job?" Arthur raised his brows.

Gwen snickered from the back of the room. She looked out the window at the beautiful morning.

Camelot was bustling. Almost 7 months ago, one of Guinevere's serving women let loose whispers that she was pregnant. It spread as rumor does, and the citizens were excited. The King and Queen decided to address the rumor in the most blunt manner. When it was first announced that Queen Guinevere was with child, elation filled the people. The two beloved monarchs would make a fine and beautiful child. He, or she, was highly anticipated.

The seasons moved slowly, until it finally came to Autumn. The air was cool, the crops grew tall and strong, and Camelot went through a period of happiness. No wars, no battles, perhaps the occasional arrest. The only surprise was the death of Gwaine. He went missing one night after a drunken rant. The body was never recovered. He was announced dead and his funerary rites were done. For a week or two, there was silence in Camelot. However, it did not kill their excitement for the baby. All was still as they waited for the child to be born. This week was the final push.

The ban on magic still remained, but the king began to be more lenient. There were to be no more hunts, but there was punishment for those who were caught practicing. The punishment was not as strict as it was before. Now it resulted in confiscation of any magical items and being locked up for an amount of time. Death only came from the use of magic against another. Arthur's heart began to soften on magic and the Old Religion. However, he still had fear for it, and fear meant persecution, even to a small degree. It was not safe for a magical person in Camelot.

Merlin's mind wandered as he walked into the physician's quarters. He closed the door behind him and announced his presence to Gaius.

"Merlin, aren't you supposed to be making arrangements for the next few days?"

"Already done. I had the scribe write up invitations, the florists are getting flowers and decorations, and the servants preparing rooms for guests."

"Your gumption has been something to be admire lately."

"Arthur thought so too. Oh, Gwen needs a tonic for her stomach. And Arthur wants something for his nerves."

"Why don't you just take him to the tavern with you?", he shouted across the room through a smile. "While I'm making this, a messenger left something for you. I think you have an admirer.", he joked as he rummaged through bottles.

Merlin picked up the crate near the door and set it down on a bench. "Did he say who it was from?"

"No, he just said that it was for you"

Merlin opened the crate to find a mass of something wrapped up in red cloth. He cut the string binding the bundle, and it fell open. His curiosity immediately turned into confusion, fear, and disgust.

Gaius noticed the look on his face and made his way over to the crate. As he walked over, he felt something start to swirl in the air. It was like a thick, hot wind. Gaius peeked into the crate. In it was a dead dove with thorns protruding from its chest, and honey spread on its wings. The air around the crate gave them a heavy feelings in their chests.

"You don't think this was for me do you?"

"I'm certain that the crate was meant for you, Merlin, but the spell, I would think not."

"What is this even supposed to do?"

Gaius hustled over to another table and brought back his grimoire. He flipped through the pages madly. The sound of rustling paper stopped. He squinted at the page and look over to the dove. "It looks like an old spell for love binding. It's dark magic that binds the will of the victim with lust and infatuation. The piercing of a dove's heart with thorns is to assert dominance over another person and the honey is to bind the victim from fighting. Whoever did this is trying to drag someone to them."

"We should find who this is for. Maybe then we will know who did it."

"I'm not so sure about tampering with it. These spells are delicate. There's no saying what could happen to you, or the victim. Whoever did it must have plans we aren't seeing."

"Morgana?", Merlin asked quickly.

"For our and Arthur's sake, I hope not. Why don't you find out?"

Merlin put his hands gently around the dove. His eyes began to water. It was the ultimate symbol of corruption and destruction of purity. He reached inside the bird for energy, something to track. He got it, and he began to search for a face, going back to the link of the caster. Pale lips. Dark hair. Green eyes. Commanding voice.

"...It was her.", he said as he slowly opened his eyes. The older man lowered his head.

Gaius sat in a moment of contemplation. His head rose slowly, some revelation burning in his eyes. Suddenly, he shot a furrowed look to the red cloth.

"What?", Merlin asked.

"Gwaine."

Merlin turned and looked over to the red cloth. It was torn at the edges and had a bit of blood on it. It was part of Gwaine's uniform.

"We have to tell Arthur!" He shot up, grabbed the cloth and went for the door, only to be stopped by Gaius's voice.

"Merlin, you can't!"

"Why not?! If Gwaine's still alive, we have to go get him! Even if he is with Morgana."

"No! if Morgana did use that spell on Gwaine, he could be so far gone you might never get him back. Besides, Arthur's child is about to be born. And you are at risk of being exposed." Merlin, turned back around.

"How am I at risk?"

"Why else would this crate be sent to you? I think someone knows about your magic." Gaius looked into Merlin's eyes with concern.

"But Gaius-"

"No! Absolutely not! We will keep this to ourselves, at least until the situation develops. Now, you can take these to Arthur and Gwen." He handed Merlin the bottles. He was about to walk out the door, but Gaius's voice stopped him.

"Merlin, not a word of this to anyone." He saw Gaius's seriousness in his eyes. There was something he was not saying. This was not the time to ask.

Midday was nearly upon him, which meant it was time for Arthur to address the people. Merlin's head hurt. Even after having a long peaceful time in Camelot, something happens. Would he want to end that peace? If he didn't, someone else might.

The world spun as he walked. The bells rang. It was noon. All the people from the towns and the city made their way to the courtyard. They were so happy. How could he ever ruin that?

Merlin walked out into the courtyard. The bells stopped ringing. He stood in the back of the crowd. Their voices swirled all around. They conversed giddily. Looking up, he saw Gwen and Arthur smiling at each other and the crowd. Total bliss. That was all he saw. He saw nothing but happiness. To his dismay, it was also blissful ignorance. But he planned to keep it that way for as long as he could afford. If Morgana had tricks up her sleeve, he could muster up some as well.

"Citizens of Camelot, today we gather in celebration and joyous news. It has been ever present within our hearts and minds for a while now. Within one week the Queen will have her child and Camelot will have a Prince or Princess." There was laughter and joy in the crowd. They cheered and screamed in excitement. Flowers traveled from the hands of the people into the air. Arthur raised his hand slightly. The people quieted.

"In this week, there will be festivities abound in all of Camelot. We wish to extend with open arms a warm welcome to King Lot, Queen Mithian, and princess Carys, who will stay with us until the festivities have concluded."

There was great applause as the crowd split down the middle. Lot and Mithian rode in with a long line of guards and servants following behind them. Mithian's lady in waiting rode with Carys sitting on her lap. The child was a radiant young girl of two years, with light brown hair and deep brown eyes. She giggled and waved at the people. The adoring eyes of the people looked to the squirming toddler.

Arthur and Guinevere grabbed for one another's hands discreetly and both smiled. Gwen waved at the little one and Carys grabbed up towards them in response. A chuckle escaped Gwen.

"As is tradition, after our child is born, he or she will be christened. On that day, anyone, both farmer and noble, may come and give a gift if they so wish it. Let the festivities begin!", Arthur concluded. There was boom of joyous sound. Everyone was smiling and some were crying. They cheered and threw flowers up. All were wondering what gifts they might give to the child as they turned away and returned home.

As Gwen went to turn around back into the citadel, something caught her eye. A figure cloaked in black walked away slowly. Gwen saw a sinister smile as the woman turned away. She went to touch Arthur's arm, but the figure was gone. The wind picked up. It swirled around her and toyed with her hair. A chill was sent through her. She heard whispers. "Arthur, do you hear that?", she whispered to him.

"Hear what?", he asked with concern.

"Uh... nothing. I suppose it's just my nerves."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, I suppose I'm just a little excited."

"Just like you told me this morning, there's nothing to worry about."

"You're right. All the same, I'll feel better if I pay a visit to Gaius."

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, no I can go manage. Do give my apologies to Lot and Mithian for being absent."

"Alright. Feel better.", he said to her. He left her with a kiss.

She waited for him to walk off and greet Lot and Mithian. She looked away from Arthur to the floor. She took a few deep breaths and leveled herself. She was feeling nauseous. Her stomach was turning. Something was wrong.

She hustled down to Gaius's quarters. There was silence on the outside, but her mind was filled to the brim. Her heart beat heard in her chest and her head throbbed. Her pace quickened to a near jog.

Gaius's door closed loudly as Gwen closed it. She leaned back and rested on it for a minute.

"Ah, my Queen, what do I owe this visit?" Gaius turned around. "My lady, what's wrong?"

"I need something for my head. And my stomach. May I sit?", she said panting.

"Of course, come sit. Are you still feeling ill from this morning?" He put his hand to her forehead. It was cold. She was shivering.

"No, that was just morning sickness. This just came over me."

"The festivities are filled with a lot of excitement. It's probably your nerves. Yes, I think that would do the trick." He gave her a little bottle and told her to drink. She downed the liquid. Nothing.

"May I?" He gestured to her stomach.

"Please do."

His hand ran over the dress on top of her stomach. He carefully felt out the surface of her belly. He felt the child's movement slow, but it was moving.

"I don't find anything unusual. It looks to be just your nerves. My prescription is rest."

"Thank you Gaius." She game him a smile and got up from the bench. She walked towards the door slowly, but stopped adjacent to the crate. Gaius's heart dropped, but he kept a cool face.

"There was something else."

"Oh?"

"A woman... I saw her and when I looked back, she was gone. Then there was a wind and whispers." Gaius walked up to her and took her hand. He slyly pushed the crate underneath the bench with his foot.

"I'm sure it was just your nerves getting the best of your ears. You and Arthur have had a lot on you're mind. There's the festivities, the baby, the christening. But, leave those thoughts to Arthur for today. Now, go rest!" She nodded her head and departed from the room.

Gaius sat down and let out a sigh of relief. Albeit, it was only temporary relief. He lied to Gwen. He lied to the Queen. He believed that it was Morgana. In fact, he knew it was her.

Things started to come to fruition, but they still didn't make sense. Why would she send the box to Merlin, of all people? Why would she only show herself to Gwen? Why is she not acting? She's taunting them. It seemed to him that she was a few steps ahead of all of them, and she knew things that the others were left in the dark about.

He had to keep his promise to Merlin. Somebody had to be told, yet no one could know. Arthur could not know because of Merlin. Merlin could not know this because he would tell someone.

Suddenly it made sense. Morgana sent Merlin the package as a sort of insurance. If he told Arthur, he would be telling him about Merlin's magic. But that meant one more thing: Morgana knows. All along while everyone was caught up in the happy moments, there was an evil moving around behind the shadows. There was one person who he could contact, but it would be dangerous for them both.

He wrote up the letter as such:

_Dearest Alice,_

_I'm sure you've heard about Arthur and Guinevere's child. It is to be born within a week. I do hope that you will come for the festivities. It would be joy to me to see you again. _

_This is not the only reason I'm sending for you. I fear there has been something developing in the shadows. There have been warnings from Morgana, but I've been attempting to hide them. We have to figure out how to disassemble her plans discreetly. I am in need of your assistance with doing it.  
_

_With well wishes and love,_

_Gaius_

He sent out the letter.

Night began to fall. Merlin at his supper quickly and fell asleep. All of Camelot slept well that night. The hard work and excitement put them to sleep and fueled their dreams.

The moon and stars shone brightly through the window panes. Glimmering in the darkness, the spots of light dotted the halls.

The midnight winds swept through the trees, making the peach colored leaves rustle and fall. The halls of the castle were filled with the breeze. The fallen leaves rustled through the halls.

Arthur slept soundly and dreamed of the week to come. So much anticipation and gladness filled his mind that it could not be escaped in sleep. But the one next to him was not so lucky.

Gwen's stomach cramped up, she thrashed and sweat in the night. Her dreams were anything but peaceful. She saw her. She saw Morgana. She heard her.

She was in an autumn forest. Morgana appeared here and there. She flit about the shadows like a crow in the night. There was nowhere to be that she could not be. There was nowhere she could not see. There was no where she could not hear. "There is nothing that happens that I don't will it." Morgana whispered this and laughed a soft, sinister laugh.

Gwen shot up panting, trying to catch her breath. Arthur merely groaned and turned onto his side. Her stomach felt like it was freezing inside. She took the rest of the tonic Gaius gave her and prayed to God that it was just a nightmare. She prayed that it was not Morgana working against her, now of all times. She prayed that her child and her husband would be safe.

So she laid her head down once more on the damp pillow. She listened to the cool breeze of the night and tried to force herself back to sleep. Hesitantly, she allowed sleep to overcome her. She did not dream, only slept. All of Camelot slept.


End file.
